It's Mutual DISCONTINUED
by Coalesced
Summary: Bella hates Edward. E is trying to make up for his past mistakes. How is B involved and why can't she remember her childhood? When these 2 are cast into a movie, they get 'married'. Will B recover her past before E can make up for his mistakes? BxE AH
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Full Summary: Edward and Bella. Biggest stars in Hollywood. The thing is… they hate each other. What will happen when they are cast in the biggest movie of the year? Will they put their differences aside? Oops, did I mention it's a romance they are shooting? Oh well.

A/N: Tell me if it's worth continuing. I really liked this story. This has a little inspiration from "Have you Heard About the Morgans?"

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my computer. Wait… my dad owns it. Oh well, you don't have to know that.

Chapter 1: Prologue

BPOV

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Imagine a snowman melting._

_Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT shout at Rosalie._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

I turned to look at Rosalie.

"HOW COULD YOU ROSE? HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO _ME_? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? DO YOU?" I lashed out on her.

_Great control I have._

Rose looked at me guiltily.

"But, Bellaaaa… It's the MOVIE OF THE YEAR. It's rumor to be Oscar-worthy. I mean, I had to get that role for you. You were the one that went for the audition yourself. " She defended.

_Well, Rose. You missed on BIG detail._

_Edward Cullen was the main male lead. _

_Edward Freaking Cullen. _

A/N: So? Should I continue? I'll probably do it anyway. After I finish "I'm Not Me" which I highly encourage you to read


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You Not

**A/N: This is basically what happened before **

**And before you decide to NEVER EVER read this story again, PLEASE TELL ME what I had gone wrong, even if it's because you don't like All Human stories. JUST TELL ME, that'll be appreciated **

**I just wanna thank **_**Romantic-JC**_** for recommending me a movie to use as the one Bella and Edward are filming **

Chapter 2: Not Nice to Meet You

BPOV

(First time they met)

I was on the phone, "Yes, Rose. I'm reaching." I lied.

Lying was natural. I'm an actress, duh?

In fact, I was standing on the sidewalk, trying to flag down a taxi.

I was late, extremely late for the 'family gathering'. Rose was meeting her long-term boyfriend's family today. Alice and I were supposedly her 'sisters' since she was an orphan and we had to show our support by coming along.

It was snowing lightly. I was hungry. I was wet. I was cold. I was late. I was extremely cranky.

My mouth was in a permanent sulk as I stood on the sidewalk like an idiot. I knew I should have bought an umbrella.

A silver Volvo pulled up and the driver winded down the window.

I peeked in and saw the driver.

I had to admit he was exceedingly handsome. He had a mob of unruly bronze hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

He smirked at me and said in a low velvety voice, "Hey, beautiful. Let me give you a ride."

I crossed my arms and thought weighed the pros and cons for a millisecond and practically jumped into the car.

Just as I was taking off my hat, he came close to me and whispered huskily, "Your place or mine?"

I looked at him, incredulous. He was hitting on me as soon as I'm in his car?

I got out without a word and slam the door in his face. WHAT A JERK!

He winded down the window again, shocked this time.

"But… but you… I thought you wanted… a _ride_?" He was truly confused.

Just as I was about the give him a piece of my mind, I realized the subtle sex innuendo… (**I'm not sure if it is one XD Please tell me you understand XD It's embarrassing to explain XD)**

I blushed.

Being the cocky ass he was, he continued, "Look, you're hot. I know I'm hot. Can you just get in? I promise it'll be fast, I'm late for something."

My mouth opened and closed several times, gaping like a fish, could he not get any more obvious? He was such an egotistical person!

Taking my silence as hesitation, he took off his sunglasses.

He had green eyes. They were dazzling, glinting with arrogance. Sure, they were mesmerizing, but his personality destroyed that perfect image.

"I'm. _Edward. Cullen_." He paused to give me another smart-ass smirk. "I'm sure you want to screw me." He was grinning.

My eyes narrowed. _Edward Cullen?_Who's he?

My eyes widened in shock when I realized he was _the_Edward Cullen. My rival. Both of us were currently Hollywood's 'hottest things'. To tell you the truth, neither of us liked sharing the limelight.

I strutted forward and gave him a slap. I bet he didn't know it was me, since I was wearing a bloody wig to hide from the paparazzi.

He blinked his eyes a few times.

A taxi pulled up behind his car and the passenger got down.

I quickly got into the taxi driver and told him the address.

I touched the top of my head to see if I had gotten wet. Then I realized I left my hat in his car!

Oh darn, I liked that one…

(Her outfit is in my profile)

EPOV

I stared into space as I processed the thought that the hot blonde had slapped me.

She was H.O.T. Smoking hot. But… I was too. Why wasn't she attracted?

I started driving, while trying to think what had gone wrong.

But I was broken out of my thoughts by the shrill message tone on my phone.

It was from Emmett.

_Rosie's 'sisters' are here. _

_-Totally awesome, hot, manly, handsome dude by the name of Emmett._

_P.S You still owe me a rubber duckie. You promised._

I ignored the 'P.S'. It was a dare actually, I had chickened out. When we were, I don't know… like… 12? He remembered for 12 _fuckin_ years. Immature guy, I pity his girlfriend. He mentioned that he was going to propose to her… soon.

I drove past the speed limit as I rushed to get home. I couldn't wait to see Esme and Carlisle. I made a mental note to watch my language.

I parked my _baby _on the sidewalk and rang the bell.

Emmett opened the door, grinning from ear to ear like the moron he was.

He brought me in and shouted to everyone in the house.

"Look who's here! The one and only _EDWARD CULLEN_. See Rosie, I wasn't lying when I told you he was my brother..."

A blonde walked out of the kitchen, smiling. Her smile faltered when she saw me, her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, you were serious." She whispered.

She gulped and smiled a little and offered her hand to shake.

I shook her hand and gave her a dazzling smile. She gave me a tight smile. Something was wrong with her, she wasn't dazzled by me, and it was like she was scared of me or a chain of events that will happen.

Just then, a blonde came out of the kitchen holding a plate of blueberry scones. She was the same girl that had slapped me.

I chuckled at that memory. Call me masochistic, but I like them feisty.

I sauntered towards her and took a scone. I offered her another dazzling smile, maybe she'll change her attitude this time when she has eaten.

"I don't get it. I'm _Edward Cullen. _Why do you hate me so?"

I continued, "Or are you just playing hard to get?" I waggled my eyebrows.

She looked at me with those chocolate pools I could swim in eternity.

"Maybe it's because I'm _Bella Swan_?"

Her voice was sweet and melodious, it sounded like bells, still tinkling in my ears.

Wait… What. Did. She. Just. SAY?

She pulled her hair and her brown locks cascaded down her back. She gave me her own signature smirk. This time I was the one who was dumbfounded.

I just flirted with _Bella Swan_. My rival.

_Bella Fuckin Swan._

**A/N: Haha. Liked this one? **

**Review **

**IMPORTANT:**

OK, I'm REALLY SUPER SORRY.

I'll be on a hiatus as my end-of-year exams are approaching.

I will try to control my addiction for FanFiction and do well in my studies. I was really disappointed with my mid-year results

I'm really sorry about the hiatus as I love to write FanFiction and I hate to disappoint my reviewers.

The hiatus won't be long, I'll start writing near the end of October? I guess.

I'm really sorry and please don't hate me

-Dare2Dream97


	3. Chapter 3: An Understanding Not

**A/N: I feel so sneaky because I'm not supposed to be writing chapter 3. I'm supposed to be studying. But I just had to write, seeing that 'it's mutual' was even more well-liked than what I thought.**

**And before you decide to NEVER EVER read this story again, PLEASE TELL ME what I had gone wrong, even if it's because you don't like All Human stories. JUST TELL ME, that'll be appreciated :)**

Chapter 3: An Understanding Not

BPOV (Right after they realize that they were rivals)

Alice and Rosalie sat next to me. We were glaring at Edward sitting opposite of us, maybe it's just me. We had decided to 'talk' _peacefully. _Alice and Rose were on my side while Emmett and Jasper was on Edward's side.

_Having a peace talk was definitely not on Edward's and my minds. _It was obvious, seeing that we were sending hateful glares to each other.

Alice cleared her throat.

"So," she started.

"Bella's sister's sister's boyfriend's parents' son's brother is Edward."

Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Alice dear, it's just _future brother-in-law._" He said in his southern drawl.

Rose and Alice blushed for different reasons. Rose blushed at the fact that he had said 'future brother-in-law', that would require her being _married _to Emmett.

Alice had blushed because he had called her 'dear'. They liked each other, since they had been flirting with each other all dinner.

We had a more pressing issue right now and I certainly didn't need them making googly eyes at each other.

"Guys, focus." _Finally, he said something useful._

"Ok… so. I'm Bella's manager. Alice is her 'make-up artist' cum sister cum fashion designer. Jasper is Edward's manager and Emmett is Edward's body builder cum brother." Rose clarified.

We all nodded mutely.

"I just want to say even if Edward hates Bella and Bella hates Edward. I'm NOT going to break up with Rosie." Emmett announced.

Rose blushed and played with the hem of her mini-skirt. A habit she had since young, she did that whenever she felt embarrassed or ashamed.

"I get it. So, we just have to _endure _each other when we are breathing the same air. Other than that, we can just pretend that neither of us existed."

"Fine with me." Edward replied as he crossed his arms and lay back on the sofa, keeping a nonchalant expression.

"Ok… Can we please have our dinner now? I'm starving!" Emmett said as he walked to the dining table. I don't think he meant it as a question. Edward sat on my right while Alice was on my left.

I tried to ignore his existence.

_Who was sitting next to me again? Oh. It's this huge amount of air, composing of mainly nitrogen._

Then I felt a hand on my knee. I gritted my teeth. It better not be that jerk. I waited for a moment for this hand to leave my knee alone. A second past and it was still there. I shook it off.

Edward was visibly smirking next to me. _I have this strange urge to wipe that smirk off using **acid**. I wonder if his face would still be pretty if I pour acid on him. I don't think so; however that would make a pretty cool experiment._

I felt his hand on my knee again. _Oh no, he didn't. _

"Don't test my patience, because I have none." I said through my gritted teeth. He was testing me. I wanted to just grab the hot chocolate and pour it over him.

"Oh, really?" he whispered in my ear, moving his hand up my thigh.

I jumped up. I took my _piping hot _chocolate and poured it over his hair.

He jumped up and shouted, "What was that?"

"Oh. That? I thought it was pretty obvious. Piping hot. Brown. Sweet. I think it's hot chocolate." I replied sarcastically.

"Don't. Test. Me." I continued.

EPOV (fast forward time)

"Hey, my favorite brother!"

I looked up from the magazine I was reading and narrowed my eyes at Jasper.

_Something must be up._

"Yes, Jasper? What do you need?"

"You see… You know the movie you auditioned for? The Oscar-worthy one. You got the main male lead." He looked at his shoes like they were _so interesting. _

"Isn't that… good?" _Why was he looking so ashamed?_

"The main female lead role is Bella Swan." He mumbled.

_But I certainly caught it._

"ISABELLA. MARIE. SWAN." I pronounced each syllable.

He nodded.

"That _woman_ who poured hot chocolate on me?"

_Great, just great._

"Technically, she's your sister-in-law. Since Rose and Em tied the knot last week." I added.

_That helps a lot Jazz. Thanks._

Jasper started inching towards the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to leave ." He mumbled the last part; it was not supposed to be for me to hear. I think.

I let this piece of news sink in.

I felt strangely calm. I didn't even have that urge to trash the place.

Bella plus I equals to some hot flirting.

The equation was easy like that. I mean, who could turn down Edward Cullen? She was probably PMS-ing that time. Bella was feisty and that was considered HOT, for me at least.

I continued reading my magazine, with a smile on my face.

Call me masochistic but I think this was a _great_ start to our relationship.

**A/N: Technically, I'm not supposed to be writing. Sorry about' Edward's reaction. He's just this arrogant character that thinks that no one can resist the great Edward Cullen. Haha. **

**I just realized a problem. Why do they need to go to the middle of nowhere to _experience _their movie? It clashes with every movie except for 'Did you hear about the Morgans? ' Either I change the movie I was originally going to use or I need to change the summary. That'll take up some time too.**

**Tell me what you want: **

**Change the summary**

**Change the movie I was going to use**

**:)**

**~REVIEW XD**

**P.S Sorry if you received two alerts. I kinda posted the wrong one XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Promising Proposal Not

**A/N: Hmm… So, I sorted out my plotline and changed the summary. It should not caused me anymore trouble :D **

**P.S It's going to move slightly faster, kay? **

**Chapter 4: Wonderful Wedding Not**

I choked on my coke as I screamed, "MARRY HIM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

I breathed heavily as I stared in horror at the composed Rosalie. My left eye twitched at the lack of response.

"Rose?"

She raised her head, eyes downcast, filled to the brim with wet tears.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! But… but Jasper… Yeah! _JASPER_ said it was a good idea, so that the public can acknowledge that their favorite couple would be acting in this movie! The popularity has already shot up by 30% once we released that fact…" She grabbed my hands, trying to loosen me a little with a pout.

"Without the actual _bride _knowing it. How nice." I snapped sarcastically.

She released my hands and they fell limply onto my lap. She hid her face in her hands and turned away, sobbing quietly.

I gave her a sarcastic smile even though she couldn't see it.

"Rosie _dearest_, why don't you just take _my place_ as an actress, seeing your deep and _intense love _for acting." I asked, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Darn," I heard her mutter.

She suddenly stood up, towering over me. I smirked and took a sip from my cappuccino. She was going to use that _method _again.

She looked down on me, eyes cold and distant. She had a natural frown on her pink lips and she scoffed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," She said mockingly.

"What do you want me to do then? It has been released to the public already. Take my words back? You don't want a riot, right?" She crossed her arms and glared at me. I took another sip daintily, not at all affected by the menacing glare.

"Well, if you really find me so incompetent, fire me," She said emotionlessly.

I stood up and faced her eye to eye. I gave a brilliant smile and took her hand to shake.

"It was fun working with you. You can pack your stuff and leave. Oh, I don't even need to give you a compensation fee, since you resigned." I said in a fake cheery voice.

Rosalie looked down and huffed, knowing that there was no way in hell, I would go through this dumb marriage.

The whole idea was just ridiculous.

I scoffed and continued drinking my cappuccino.

EPOV

"Ma-Marry Bella?" I shouted.

"Rosaliesaiditwasagoodidea." Jasper mumbled. (**If you didn't catch it. Translation: Rosalie said it was a good idea.**)

The sides of my mouth lifted up in a slight smirk.

"Marry her?" I asked, thinking about all the "couple-y" stuff we could do.

"Edward, you're drooling. Will you get off that one-tracked mind of yours?" Jasper narrowed his eyes.

I bumped my fist against my hand in determination.

"We're doing this the right way! Go buy an expensive ring from Tiffany & Co and then, I'll propose to her in public." I declared.

Jasper gave me one last look before leaving to get an engagement ring.

I smiled and said to no one in particular, "Nobody can resist the Cullen charm."

-1 hour later at some really public place-

I tapped my foot nervously; I could practically feel that 10 carat diamond ring burning my thigh. I lowered my cap slightly more as I saw many people starting to stare.

I was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Not exactly proposal outfit, but at least I had the roses and ring.

_Gosh, why isn't she here yet? Nobody makes Edward Cullen wait._

I took out my phone and looked at the message I had sent Bella.

_We need to talk._

Okay, maybe not so much details. But she should be here by now…

I was stopped in my rant as I saw Bella approached.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved fitting white shirt with a checkered skirt. For her disguise, she had worn a blue beret hat that wasn't covering much of her face and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. On anyone else, that pair of glasses would make them look geekish, but for Bella, it was a whole different case. It didn't help much that Edward Jr had reacted to those glasses.

She had a look of annoyance as she walked towards me.

"What is it that you need me here? When we could have this 'meeting' at, I don't know, somewhere much more _private_?" She hissed with sarcasm dripping on every word.

_Was she always like that?_

I took off my cap and many people had stopped in their track. _After all, I am Edward Cullen. _

"What are you doing?" Her voice, alarmed.

_Okay, Edward. You can do this. 3 simple words, just 3. Okay, now!_

I got down on one knee.

"Marry me, Bella!" My voice rang out loud and clear. It was like time stopped. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

Fan girls were glaring at Bella. Guys were staring at me in shock for my bravery. Women were swooning. Men was gaping at me, still deciding if I was brave or just plain dumb. Even Bella was too shocked to speak.

She gave me one hard glare through those glasses. Edward Jr twitched in response.

After that, she gave me a sugary smile and to everyone else too. She took off those glasses and I felt Edward Jr went limp. Awww… I liked that pair of glasses.

"Of course, Edward dear. I would marry you. I love you." She said in a cheerful and touched voice, so real that I would believe her if it wasn't for the previous glare. Still, my heart tingled a little.

I slid the ring onto her fourth finger, stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips. I would continue if Bella hadn't pulled away.

We smiled like the loving couple we were and cameras flashed everywhere.

"Well, sorry to break it up. But my darling and I would have to go somewhere else." Bella announced in a sad voice.

We waved 'bye' to everyone and walked to my Volvo. Being the perfect gentlemen I was, I opened the door for Bella and she smiled and winked at me.

The crowd 'aww-ed' and none of this didn't go on film.

The tension in the car was tangible. We drove in silence and no one spoke. Beads of perspiration started forming on my forehead. I gulped. Bella had not reacted. Technically, I had no idea how she was going to react. Hopefully, it didn't involve my face and her fist.

**A/N: So, here's a little Egoistical Edward Action. The 'honeymoon' will take place soon :D**

**P.S Read my new story, 'Beyond the Disguise'. THANKS :D **


	5. Chapter 5: A Cancellation Not

**Chapter 5: A Cancellation Not**

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Rose and Em's. We have some serious _discussion_ to do. Oh, and some damage control because I just got proposed on the street by some _nitwit_." She glared at me.

I gulped and focused on the road. _Why do I have this feeling that she may just hurt the merchandise? I mean, I make a living using my face._

*** (Rose and Em' House, Everyone is there too) ***

The atmosphere was tense. Very tense.

I took a sip from my oolong tea. I felt like a girl. Which straight guy sips tea? It wasn't my fault either, I feel so choked up by the atmosphere that I can't swallow.

The clinking sound of the teacup when placed on the ceramic plate echoed throughout the room. It was very quiet and we were all waiting for Bella's response. Half an hour spent here and Bella hasn't even reacted, all she did was sip her tea daintily like a doll and stare into space. The scary thing was… she was smiling. I bet she lost her marbles.

She smiled brightly at all of us, sitting directly opposite us. We froze.

_BRACE YOURSELF, EDWARD! She's going to scream!_

She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "Well," she started.

_She's not SCREAMING! _I was already doing this weird happy dance in my head. That was till Bella decided to burst my bubble…

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTIC MUTTS DECIDED THAT IT'LL BE FUN TO SERVE ME MY DEATH SENTENCE BEFORE I EVEN WENT BUNGEE JUMPING? WHO IS IT THAT WILL BE SKINNED ALIVED AND CHOPPED INTO PIECES TO BE FED TO THE DOGS? WHO?" Her glare was murderous and I think that it'll not just involve her fist and my face. My whole life is at stake here. _Maybe if I keep quiet…_

Jasper and Rose were vigorously pointing to each other while trying to push each others' hands down. If I wasn't in such a life-threatening state, I would have laughed.

Then, we heard boisterous laughter coming from Emmett. I grinned smugly in my mind. He was asking to die.

Bella's head turned slowly to look at Emmett. Getting a glimpse of her eyes, I decided that I shall never make her angry again. They were practically blazing with fire, the murderous intent clear in it.

She smiled wickedly at Emmett.

"Now, tell me Emmett _**dearest**_. Which part of my _**happily ever after**_ do you find _**amusing**_. Share. Maybe we can laugh at the _**happy ending**_ together." Her voice coated with sarcasm and venom. She smiled brightly and reminded me of those dolls that still smiled when they murder you.

I shook my head slightly; I've been watching too much horror movies. I think I should cut down on them. Oh, does Bella like them? Maybe she's afraid of them? Oh, then we can watch it during our honeymoon and maybe it'll develop into something more. Then we'll be able to do stuff past couple-y and more into honeymoon-ish…

"Oh, it's just that you didn't realize that Eddie-poo is the one who proposed!" _That certainly caught my attention. Wait… WHAT? SHIT._

Bella now turned to face me; she was still smiling that brilliant smile of hers that contains god knows how many volts.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. How could I ever forget?" she mused, smiling sweetly at me.

"Do you know how much I want to fry you in oil and sell your body parts to others? Or skin you alive and chop of your head to hang it on my wall? Oh, I have a deep desire to just see you suffer intense pain right now." She said and sighed dramatically. _HOW COULD SHE THREATEN ALL THOSE STUFF WITH A SMILE AND NOT BLINK HER EYES?_

I flinched and gulped. _She can't kill me… right? Because that's the same thing I'm seeing in her eyes: me being ripped apart of horses and crying out in pain to die._

"I'm… sorry," I apologized, yet making it sound like a question.

Bella chuckled and you can really see the dark aura surrounding her, "Do you think an apology is enough?"

I nodded a little, hoping that she'll let me off.

She cracked her knuckles in a threatening way.

"You're wrong," she mused.

I shut my eyes tightly. _This is it. This is how the world wide loved actor, Edward Cullen was going to end…_

Then, a phone rang.

"Whose is it?" Bella growled. _Damn, that was sexy!_ I felt Edward Jr twitch in response.

"It's yours," Rose said meekly.

Bella sighed and whipped out her phone, checking the caller ID. Whoever it was, it certainly saved my life… Bella's eyes widen and she paled drastically. She took in several deep breaths and forgot about me.

She answered the call…

BPOV

"Hi mummy dearest, may I enquire about the purpose of this pleasant call today?" I know I'm laying it too thickly with sugar, but if that's what made me survive all these years, of course I'll do it!

"OH BELLA!" Renee cried. _Meet my mother, the richest drama bitch you'll ever meet._

"I READ THE TABLOIDS! IT'S WRITTEN THAT _EDWARD CULLEN DEAREST_ PROPOSED TO YOU! AHH, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MARRY HIM! BUT I GUESS IF IT'S MY DEAREST DAUGHTER MARRYING HIM, THAT'LL MAKE HIM MY DEAR SON-IN-LAW. IT'S FINE, I GUESS. MUMMY DEAREST CAN MAKE SACRIFICES FOR HER DEAREST BABY GIRL!" my mother said. It was no secret that she swooned over Edward. Though it was plain disgusting that she wanted to marry him, I mean, she could be his mum!

"Eh… mummy dear…" I wanted to tell her that I was rectifying the situation now, but I got interrupted by her.

"OH BELLA! YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK FOR ME TO SEE HIM! AHH! I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM DEARLY, SO GO ON YOUR HONEYMOON TRIP! THEN YOU CAN BRING HIM BACK FOR ME TO MEET HIM! IT'S SO MAGICAL AND ROMANTIC, NO? AHH… YOUNG LOVE," Renee swooned.

"Um… mum. I think you got it wrong…"

"Mum? MUM? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU IT'S 'MUMMY DEAREST'. WE SHOULD ALWAYS ADD 'DEAREST' TO ALLOW OTHERS TO KNOW HOW MUCH WE CARE. MUMMY DEAREST IS BREAKING DOWN NOW, KNOWING THAT HER DEAREST DAUGHTER DOESN'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!" All her shit about adding 'dearest' behind someone's name always gave me the creeps, I only used it when I decide to be sarcastic.

"And what do you mean by '_wrong'_? If I find out that your marriage with _Edward_ is '_wrong'_, guess how '_wrong'_ you can get about the condition of your bank account _and_ truck?" she threatened in a sharp tone.

_Damn, she knew my soft spot! My first car, my old Chevy truck sitting innocently in the garage of the house, not knowing its impending doom. I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY TRUCK? Besides, I don't want to end up bankrupt because Renee decided that buying a planet out in the galaxy, where we can't visit, is fun or a few islands on Earth are too pretty to be bought by others._

**EPOV**

"Nothing is wrong, mummy _dearest_. I've been feeling a little off and Edward _darling_ was just tending to me. Ahh, he blows you a _kiss_! I love you, mummy _dearest_. I hope we'll have our fun chats again!"

I swear that watching Bella converse with her mother is the most amusing thing I've ever seen. The facial expressions of hers were priceless and seeing her squirm in her chair was turning me on.

"Since when did I become 'Edward _darling', honey_? Is that your new pet name for me, _love_? Can I give you pet names too, _sugar_?" I teased her, draping my arm over her shoulder and tickling her chin.

Then, she punched me on my nose. Hard.

"OUCH," I groaned.

Instinctively, my hands released her to cup my nose.

She crossed her arms and glared at me, "That's probably the most damage I can inflict on you without puncturing my bank account or killing my _baby_."

Still pissed, she turned to Rosalie and Jasper.

She sighed and said reluctantly, "Edward and I need… a… _honeymoon_."

I swear I felt Edward Jr twitch again.

**A/N: So… how is it? It's Mutual is getting nicer to write, though I'm still out of ideas on how they realized they love each other. I do have to clinched ones… but somehow I think it's better if I come up with some fun and wacko ones ;)**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Liking Him Not

**Chapter 6: Liking Him Not**

_Previously… EPOV_

_She sighed and said reluctantly, "Edward and I need… a… honeymoon."_

_I swear I felt Edward Jr twitch again._

BPOV

"Usually people have a _wedding_ before getting a _honeymoon_. I can see you're so excited, Bellsy-Boo." Emmett just had to put in his thoughts.

I slapped my forehead, "Of course, how could I ever forget. A wedding… where I swear in front of god… that… I'll love Edward…"

I paused and there was an awkward silence around the room.

"I really think this is a bad idea…"

Of course, they would ignore Bella's suggestion. How nice of them!

So it was decided that we would meet Edward's parents first. I did reject it and tried to tell them how bad the idea was… but would they even listen to Bella's suggestion? No…

"_Marrying a nincompoop is bad enough, now you want me to meet his parents? I'm definitely not acting like his wife and start canoodling with him in front of his parents." I said with a tone of finality that told them not to start arguing. That was until I realized that I did marry an idiot after all. _

"_Esme and Carlisle will be thrilled to see you. Besides, everyone can go together. After all, Rosalie hasn't even met her mother-in-law. Jasper and Alice are already going steady. It's a perfect plan!" Edward said, clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. _

_With that, everyone started murmuring about how good this plan actually was. Rosalie was practically glowing about the fact that she finally gets to meet her mother-in-law, seeing her wedding only consisted of Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and me. Alice was bouncing in her chair about how she could organize shopping trips with Esme. Jasper and Emmett were smiling because they could bring their respective loved ones to meet their mother._

"_ALRIGHT! Since everyone is so pumped up about the visit, we can go now! And after that, Bella and I could have our wedding then go on our honeymoon!"Edward decided. _

_Why did I marry him again? Oh yeah, because he's an idiot that isn't much of an idiot, seeing he used my weakness against me despite being an idiot. I'm not making sense, am I?_

I drummed my fingers absently on the table as I stared out of the window. We were currently on a plane ride to Forks.

Pure joy.

I wondered if any one of them here actually knows that my hometown is actually Forks. But my memories of Forks were foggy. I had amnesia before I left Forks. I had forgotten my _whole_ High School experience.

I remember waking up in the hospital and I couldn't remember. I just couldn't. I remembered that at that phrase of my life, I was a gangly teenager with braces and a bad case of acne. Well, I'm sure my High School experience must have been bad. I didn't exactly want to find out how bad, so I never looked for help to getting my memories back.

I wondered if I would get more flashbacks now I'm going back to Forks. I mean, I did move out of Forks after I woke up from the hospital. Charlie and Renee wouldn't tell me why. Renee was so insistent on getting me out of Forks. That worried look on her face was something I would never forget; for once she actually looked like a mum.

I adverted my gaze from the mirror to see Edward's emerald green eyes boring into my head.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped at him.

Well, you can't blame me. I was never the nicest person on an airplane.

"I'm just trying to figure you out," He said with a frustrated expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. I was the worst liar you could meet and I was never the type that could remain calm and composed despite having a panic attack. The best I could do was plaster on a fake smile.

"Edward, you have got to be the worst reader on Earth." I concluded.

"On the contrary, I read people very well. It's just you. It's like you're on a different frequency from everyone else. You're so unpredictable. You never do what I think you would."

That was deep. Is he even the Edward Cullen I knew?

"Okay… So what do you want to know?" I asked him, trying to be social seeing that Jasper and Alice were sleeping and I really didn't want to go near Rosalie and Emmett right now. They were doing something I wouldn't consider PG-13.

"Why is it that you seem to dislike me so much?"

No shit, Sherlock. I thought I was displaying something nearer to hate than just a mere dislike.

I pondered for a moment and tried to find the answer. I couldn't. I didn't know why. I just couldn't bring myself to like him. My instincts just come up with the most hurting and sarcastic remark and spit it out on him. Usually. It was like I was programmed to be anti-social to him.

"I don't know," I shrugged, telling him the truth.

"Look, Esme and Carlisle are the best parents in the world. I would like it if you would be nice to them and not so cold to me that they'll suspect something."

I cocked one eyebrow. I have never seen this side of him, the sweet and caring one. I… kinda… like… WHAT AM I SAYING? I mean… I _don't mind_ this Edward.

He continued, "In exchange, I promise not to be too much of an asshole to you if you promise to be nice."

I pursed my lips. After finding out that I had nothing to hate him for, I really wanted to try to be nice. I had no idea why I was so rude to him.

I gave him a small smile and shook his outstretched hand.

"Deal," I grinned.

And he gave me a crooked smile. That made me melt. BLEH, NOOOO. Did I say melt, NO, I meant freeze.

"Don't worry Bella. It'll be fine." Edward beamed at me.

"Yeah." I tried to console myself as I saw a white mansion came into sight.

IT WAS HUGE!

Edward parked the car and before I could open the car door, Edward had opened it.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I commented.

This Edward was kinda… cute.

_WAIT. WHAT? _

He gave me a crooked smile and I could have melted there.

_THIS IS NOT GOOD. _

He draped his arm casually over my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. Esme and Carlisle are the warmest people you'll ever meet."

His voice felt like honey, so sweet, so thick yet smooth. I was swooning.

_THIS IS HEADING IN AN EXTREMELY DANGEROUS DIRECTION! I SWEAR THAT THE AIR STEWARDESS HAS POPPED SOMETHING INTO MY DRINK!_

I didn't have time to think about my body's reaction to Edward because Jasper and Emmett reached. Alice bounced out of the car. Literally. Rosalie stepped out of the car looking as glamorous as ever.

"Ready?" Edward looked behind and asked us. We nodded and Edward knocked on the door thrice.

A middle-aged woman who had caramel hair that fell to her shoulders in curls opened the door. She widened her eyes momentarily before latching herself onto Edward, squealing like Alice.

"Oh Edward, I missed you so much!" She said while she grabbed hold of Edward's cheeks like he was a little boy and she was the aunt that was visiting for Christmas. This was amusing. Very amusing.

Edward didn't exactly look like he was in any discomfort. He seemed to be enjoying it. Well, he may be putting his acting skills into use at the moment.

"Mum, look who I brought along!" He said, stepping aside to let Esme see us.

Jasper smiled while Emmett ran forward to grab Esme.

"I MISS YOU TOO MUM! It's not fair that Edward always gets to see you first." He complained while whirling Esme in circles.

"Put her down right now!" Rosalie said in a firm voice, yet with a hint of teasing in it.

Emmett pouted and set Esme down.

Esme enveloped Rosalie in a hug and said, "I can't believe Emmett got married without letting me go! We have to use all the time we have to do some daughter-mother bonding here!"

Rosalie laughed and a small smile graced my lips. I treated Rosalie like my own true sister. It heartens me when I see Rosalie so happy. Maybe I could endure all this to see another smile upon Rosalie…

Alice bounced forward and hugged Esme too.

"I'm Alice," she chirped. Esme took a look at Alice and gave a knowing look towards Jasper who smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, and who's this?" Esme questioned when she saw me.

I smiled and Edward snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"She's my fiancée. Haven't you seen the newspapers, mum?"

She gave a warm smile towards me and gave me a hug. She had that kind of motherly warmth that I never felt in Renee. I closed my eyes and hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family, Bella Cullen." She whispered.

Bella Cullen… I kinda liked the sound of that.

Just then, a middle-aged man with blonde hair that was slicked back in a neat manner came to the door. "What's with all the noise-?"

He didn't finish because his eyes lightened up when he saw the boys.

Then his eyes landed upon me and I recognized him immediately.

Carlisle = Edward Cullen's Dad.

Of course! Why didn't I think of it? Dr. Carlisle Cullen!

His eyes widened and he said it so softly that I would think that he didn't want anyone to hear, "Isabella Swan."

**A/N: Haha. Guess Carlisle's connection to Bella and you'll be rewarded with a small teaser :) **

**I think that Bella and the gang may be spending sometime here till she gets her memory back. Hmmm….**

**Oh, and I've gotten a pirate Bella idea and thus may not be updating this story as frequently. And I've been thinking about writing another assassin story but with much more substance this time.**

**OK.**

**VOTE:**

**1….. PIRATE BELLA**

**2…..ASSASSIN BELLA**

**3…..I WOULD PREFER YOU FINISH THIS STORY FIRST.**

**EVERY VOTE COUNTS. Tell me in a review/PM :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Love at First Sight Not

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. In my defense, do check out my new story, 'Never Been Kissed', it's based loosely on that movie.**

* * *

Chapter 7: We Fell in Love at First Sight Not

His eyes widened and he said it so softly that I would think that he didn't want anyone to hear, "Isabella Swan."

"Doctor Cullen!" I exclaimed. I never connected the dots. Of course, in a town like Forks, there could only be one Carlisle Cullen!

"She's Edward's fiancée. Can you imagine that? Our little boy's settling down!" Esme squealed-yelled-whispered into Carlisle's ear.

Carlisle nodded and took a deep breath, "Isabella, I never thought I'd see you here again. Your mother made sure that you were out of Forks the minute you woke up. And you're Edward's fiancée… The world is so small, huh?" Carlisle finished rather awkwardly.

I smiled shyly and replied, "I have no idea why mum was so against Forks. Call me Bella."

"Then I must insist that you call me Carlisle too. Now, let's get inside, shall we?" Carlisle gestured.

Esme clapped her hands together, "And we can all hear about how Edward and Bella met and fell in love!"

I gulped. Edward and I hadn't come up with our cover story… Shit.

* * *

Esme was almost bouncing in her chair as she asked us, rather quickly "So… Whendidthetwoofyoumeet?"

Edward took my hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

"We met each other in a park. We didn't recognize each other as actors and sort of introduced ourselves. We chatted and I asked her out on a date."

Esme sighed happily and pressed on, "Where?"

"A cozy café just around my block; he didn't want me to travel so much." I chipped in as I looked adoringly at Edward. Or at least I tried to act like I did.

"Then we met each other at the auditions for the movie and we…" Edward paused.

"Fell in love at first sight," I helped.

"Yeah… We decided to give _us _a chance. And few months later, we released some rumors of getting engaged. Then, um… As you raised me up as a gentleman, mum, I proposed to her in public, confirming those rumors." Edward ended and gave Esme a smile. Then, he gazed down at me and gave me a dazzling crooked grin.

Esme sighed, "That was so… _romantic._"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically… Maybe a little too much.

Emmett was snickering in the background. I crossed my fingers and really hoped that he didn't _accidentally _reveal our big secret.

"Well, we'll leave you to unpack. Bella dear, you can sleep in Edward's room. The walls are soundproof; we wouldn't want to hear anything we shouldn't be hearing." Esme winked and went to kitchen while I blushed at least 30 shades of red.

Carlisle chuckled at his wife's antics and stood up, "Edward, after you finish un-packing, meet me at my study. I… uh… need to have a _talk _with you."

Edward raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went to their respective rooms.

Edward picked up our bags and cocked his head to the stairs, "Come. I'll show you my room."

I nodded and followed him.

* * *

"There's… only… one… bed." I squeaked out the last word.

I. Have. Never. Shared. My. Bed.

Edward dropped the bags of the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, with a slight tinge of red splashed across his cheeks.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that. I'll take the…"

I held my breath, anticipating the debate that was soon to be followed on who took the bed. Most obnoxious celebrities did that. And I often ended up sleeping on the couch. Or the floor.

"Couch. You can have the bed." He finished, smiling crookedly at me.

I was speechless. He was offering the bed? The BED? The soft, comfy bed that supports your weight like no other couch can with the smooth and satin like bed sheets. _THE_ BED.

Wow… He was actually quite nice.

"Thanks." I mumbled softly.

"What? I can't hear you." His cocky smirk on his face with his hand over his ear, pretending to be straining his hearing.

I change my mind. He's a jerk.

He left the room shortly to find Carlisle. I walked around the room. It was pretty tidy for a guy at least. I could see he had a huge collection of music and a pretty awesome sound system. I stroke the small baby grand piano he had in a corner of his room. I wished I had his room.

I didn't quite remember my room in Forks. I didn't manage to get home. I was out of Forks the moment my eyes snapped open. I decided to go to the living room since I was getting rather bored staring at the walls of Edward's room.

Esme was baking cookies as I went into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at me and gestured to the batch of cookies that had cooled down already.

"Have some, before Emmett comes in and gobble up 3 batches of cookies."

I laughed, "Esme, do you need anything from the supermarket? I think I want to walk around Forks a little."

She paused and pondered for a while before giving me a smile, "Could you get me some eggs, dear?"

* * *

I had changed into a really cute shirt of a hippo yawning with words that said 'I'm only this interested', too bad I had to hide it with a black cardigan. Of course, in a small town like this, I wasn't quite sure if I should wear some kind of disguise, but I settled on just wearing the black-rimmed glasses.

I walked into the supermarket… It was… rather small.

I walked around, looking at what the supermarket offered. I was going to grab a jar of peanut butter when I realized that Esme may have it already. I sighed and cursed at myself for not checking out the fridge before I left. I literally need peanut butter to survive through each day…

I grabbed a carton of eggs when I heard someone called my name, "Bella?"

I turned in shock. No one knew I preferred 'Bella', unless they were close to me. The world knew me as 'Isabella'…

Who was this girl?

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun… her past is coming into contact with her present. I almost wanted to give up on the story, but then the idea just wouldn't get off me. Hehe. So no worries, I'm not giving up! :D**

**Question: Would you prefer a fast-paced story or a slow-paced one? REPLY IN REVIEW! **

**Send some love ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Mutual Start Not

Oh Hi. It's me. AND IT'S IMPORTANT.

I know I haven't updated in ages. But I'm giving this **story up for adoption**. I really like this story, but I'm kinda on a mission to find my direction in life and until I find it, I'm not going to get addicted to FanFiction. I'm sorry to all my reviewers… But It's Mutual ends here.

Unless someone wants to take over! (There are a few things I would love to say to the 'adopter' but contact me in a PM/Review or whatever. I will still get notifications from FanFiction)

I'm sorry and I love you in a totally platonic way, reviewers. Thanks for all the support, I couldn't have done it without you.

-Dare2Dream97/Melanie.


End file.
